My Loathsome Dream
by tezuka-andria
Summary: Shinou dreamed of his childhood. Warnings: A VERY little spoilers from the Shinou and Daikenja novel  Shinou/Daikenja


**TITLE:** My Loathsome Dream  
><strong>AUTHOR:<strong> tezuka_andria  
><strong>FANDOM:<strong> Kyou Kara Maou!  
><strong>PAIRING:<strong> Shinou/Great Sage  
><strong>PROMPT:<strong> 04 - Past Times  
><strong>RATING:<strong> PG-13/ K+  
><strong>WORD COUNT:<strong> 1021  
><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> Shinou dreamt of his childhood  
><strong>WARNINGS:<strong> Unbeta-ed, Bad grammar. Mild spoilers in the Shin Makoku Yori Ai wo Komete novel.  
><strong>NOTES:<strong> Made for 20_est_relationship fanfic challenge in livejournal. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! and its characters. Just borrowing them for my ideas.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mazoku<span>** = demon race**  
><span>Soukoku <span>**= Mazokus with black hair and black eyes. Also called double black**  
><span>Lawrence Weller<span>**_** [he's from Shimaron]**_= I'm very sure he was a swordsman since he's a human and uses sword mainly in fights, not houjutsu. I'm not sure if he calls Daikenja His Highness, but I used it here to indicate his politeness.

* * *

><p>"Okaa-san," a boy who sat in chair in a certain kingdom called his mother and asked. "What is a Soukoku?"<p>

It was daytime, as sun casted its rays before the kingdom from far away land. The town was peaceful, where humans and Mazoku still coexist with peace. They helped each other in times of danger and loneliness, and discrimination between them never happened. Though Mazokus lived longer than humans, the latter just accepted their difference to the former, and since Mazoku were stronger, most people that live in the castle came from this race and ruled the town for several years without any war or misunderstanding with other kingdoms or with their races. However, humans and Mazokus had detested Soukoku for a long time for various reasons.

The boy who had a blonde hair and promising blue eyes opened a book found in the huge round table in front of him. He flipped the book to the content page and never found one where Soukokus were discussed.

"Soukoku can be easily known by their black hair and black eyes, my dear," his mother answered with a smile, yet an emotion of fear was somehow obvious.

His mother, a road dancer, and one of the wives of the current king of the country, detested Soukoku for very long time. She loved the king sincerely, but when _that_ Soukoku woman came in the country, half of the king's attention was transferred on the double black. Not so long after they met, the two of them had a Soukoku child, but since they were Soukokus, they were forced to leave the country, and king became depressed in the consequences. As a result, the king married woman after another just to forget the he once loved a Soukoku. Still, the king allowed them to live in the castle, along with the other women he had a child with. This was the very reason she abhorred double blacks, as well discussions about it with other people.

The boy still flipping through pages of said book asked. "Then why are they considered as outcast?"

"They were said to have a rare intelligence, and have strong maryoku."

"Then," the boy looked at his mother with glimmering eyes. "They're powerful!"

"Yes, that's why even we Mazokus fear them."

"...why? I want to meet one, okaa-san."

"And if you happen to find one, my dear, never get yourself associated them."

"Why? Don't you think someone with black hair and black eyes is very beautiful?"

"Even so, you should never be friends with them; otherwise, you will be classified as their ally, thus, you'll be an outcast too."

"No..!" the boy refused fiercely, his eyes closed in a severe manner. "If I will find a beautiful Soukoku, I'll marry that person! That is my dream, Okaa-san!"

"My dear..." his mother was depressed by the idea, but she can't do more about it. His child, once decided on one thing, never changed his mind even once.

The boy with a face full of determination and happiness was already visualizing his dream Soukoku to meet, _one with black hair and eyes..._ "That will be my dream!" he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"His Majesty, please wake up!" Lawrence shouted as he shook Shinou a little in his shoulder. He found the blonde king sleeping near the garden bushes of his new founded kingdom not long ago. "This is not the place to sleep."<p>

Shinou somehow got his consciousness back from his sleep, and heard a familiar voice of waking him up. He slowly opened his eyes, as he saw the blue sky and the swaying leaves of trees above. Not so long, he recognized the swordsman's voice, and realized he has been lying down in the grass.

"Ahh..." Shinou carefully stood up from the grasses, and wipe off the dirt from his back. "When did I fell asleep here...?"

"Sorry for intruding your good sleep, but His Highness has been searching for you. I have found you sleeping here, and I woke you up." Lawrence stated to his king in a polite manner, with his right hand in his chest, and bowing a little.

"I had a dream..." Shinou murmured, as he sat in a corner of the near the rectangular plant box. "...of my childhood."

Lawrence remained silent. He didn't expected to be shared a dream from the king, but even though he was a really curious of what dream was that. He maintained the expressionless face he had as he tried to listen to His Majesty's words, yet curiousness and guilt triumphed over his current emotions.

Shinou analyzed Weller's face, and decided to continue what he was saying. "Don't tell Daikenja anything about what I'm going to say, okay? He'll definitely be mad about this"

"It was always been my dream..." Shinou added, as Lawrence watched his king's face very well. It was like happy yet guilty face. "...to marry a beautiful Soukoku."

Lawrence was a little surprised about the idea. _Maybe His Majesty is referring to His Highness? _"But they were both boys" was the thought came from the Shimaron. He continued to listen, regardless of the thoughts that came one after one.

"I always said that to my mother, with determination. I didn't know that my mother had hated Soukoku for long time. I only realized it when she was already dying." Shinou said, with sadness in his face. "Her dying words were _Don't associate yourself with Soukoku! _but I think I was just really a stubborn child." Shinou laughed at the idea.

"I think if His Majesty's mother was watching you now, she might be a little upset having a Soukoku as your strategist." Lawrence commented.

"Heh. I hope she would understand that to defeat Soushu, we need an intelligent person with us."

"I hope so. I think His Majesty made a wise decision."

"Thank you. Thank you for listening to my dumb words." Shinou still laughed, as he saw the swordsman went away. He remembered he needed to meet with his strategist right away, but he shrugged the idea off, and went straight to his room to sleep.

*To be continued*

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> Please rate and review! I'll be happy to receive critiques about my grammar and the story as well!


End file.
